A love hate relationship
by ilovepercyjackson24
Summary: Travis and Katie hate each other, and that's how it's always been, and always will be. Right?
1. 1 Staying with the Stolls

I slumped lower into my seat in dismay, cursing the Stolls under my breath. Outside, rows of pine trees blurred past.

The warm summer wind felt cool around my face, as it blew in through the open window.

I shifted uncomfortably, replaying the conversation with Chiron yet again in my mind.

I was planting strawberries in the field, when Miranda my half-sister came running up to me.

"Katie, Chiron wants to see you" she panted breathlessly. I frowned and stood up, wiping my hands on my jeans.

"Do you know why?" Miranda shook her head, and walked away. I walked over to the big house, to find Chiron waiting for me on the deck.

He smiled when he saw me. "Hello Katie, come." I smiled back politely. "Hello Chiron, Miranda said you wanted to see me?"

Chiron nodded. "As you know some demi-gods choose to stay over the summer at camp." I nodded slowly, with no clue where this conversation was heading.

Chiron sighed tiredly. "Well, this year unfortunately nobody can stay." I looked at Chiron in shock.

"Why?" Chiron smiled sadly, "Well the harpies will not be staying since that prank, and Mr D and I will be heading to Olympus for the whole summer."

"Can't the demigods stay alone?" Chiron shook his head. "As much as I trust you I think it would be much better if you didn't stay here alone."

He said in a tone that made it clear that this was final. "But then where am I supposed to go? My dad's not going to be here."

Chiron nodded, and then exhaled deeply. "You are going to be staying with the Stolls." I stared at Chiron, not sure if I heard correctly.

"You. Want. Me. To. Stay. With. The. Stolls?" I asked through gritted teeth. Chiron gave me a sympathetic look,

"I'm sorry Katie but there was nobody else left, and besides you'd be safe there."

I shook my head disbelievingly. I'd rather camp out in the middle of a monster infested forest, then spend even one day with the Stolls.

"I'm sorry Katie, but I'm afraid you have no choice." Pleaded Chiron.

I gave Chiron a stony look and stomped over to the Demeter cabin to pack.

I sighed again in self-pity. Argus cut of the engine, and gestured towards my suitcase.

"No thanks, I can carry them." I said grouchily before getting out of the van and slamming the door shut.

My mouth dropped open as I saw the house. It was a beautiful sight; the house has been built nicely with a Victorian edge to it.

Under the sun, it gleamed a deep blue, with pale ivory running along the edges outlining the house.

The lawn was made up of lush green grass, with a row of blooming Marigolds planted across the side of the driveway.

Neatly trimmed hedges wrapped the exterior of the house and a palm tree shaded the front.

I walked up to the door, admiring the flower bed full of different coloured tulips.

I knocked on the door and it was opened by a middle-aged woman.

I immediately noticed how much she looked like the Stolls. She had the same brown hair, though it wasn't as curly, and the same brown eyes.

She had a small frame and was very pretty. Apart from the faint wrinkles around her eyes there are no tell-tale signs of aging.

She gave me a warm smile and before I could argue she took my suitcase out of my hand and gestured for me to follow her down the hallway.

She led me to the kitchen and sat down on the barstool. I slowly sat down next to her, looking around the room cautiously.

The woman, who I presumed was Mrs Stoll smiled at me kindly, mistaking my discomfort for nervousness.

"Hello Katie, as you already know you will be staying with us for the next few weeks and I would like you to know that we are very delighted to have you here.

So, there's no need to be nervous." Mrs Stoll was such a kind person that I felt myself warming to her almost immediately.

I smiled back timidly. "Thank you Mrs Stoll." Suddenly, I couldn't hold it in anymore. "Where are Travis and Connor?"

I blurted out before I could stop myself. Mrs Stoll raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Oh, they're at school."

She checked her watch. "In fact they should be home soon."

My stomach dropped, "Oh" is all I could say. Mrs Stoll smiled at me sympathetically "I know they're quite a handful but they're not that bad" she laughed.

I smiled dishearteningly. "Yeah" She got up suddenly. "You must be hungry, what would you like to eat?"

"No I'm not…" But Mrs Stoll wouldn't hear any of it. "Katie, you have to eat something." I bit my lip.

"Could I have a shower first?" Mrs Stoll face-palmed and groaned. "I'm so sorry darling, I should've thought of that before.

Of course you can, come I'll show you where you'll be staying."

I followed her up the stairs, into a spacious room. The walls were painted white and covered in hooks and ropes.

The cupboards were swung open with clothes draped over the doors and apart from two un-made beds the room was relatively clean.

Mrs Stoll smiled apologetically. "The guest room is kinda' being used as a storage room, and I'm still cleaning it out.

You wouldn't mind staying here in the boys room for the while being would you, dear?" asked Mrs Stoll.

I stared at her, shocked. Could this day get any worse? "Because if you mind, you can take my room." Said Mrs Stoll.

I shook my head and gave her a grateful smile. "No it's okay, but thanks." I said.

After Mrs Stoll had left I groaned and got a towel out of my suitcase.

Then I grabbed a black tank top and pyjama shorts before heading to the bathroom.

Bottles and containers littered the sink top, but apart from the small mess the bathroom was tidy.

I turned on the shower and stepped under the warm jet of water, and for the first time that day I felt relaxed.

After showering, I got out and wrapped a soft towel around me. Suddenly the door opened and Travis Stoll walked in.

His eyes widened and he frowned as he saw me. A shrill scream escaped my mouth, as my own eyes widened.

Travis tried to speak, but no sound came out. Connor strolled into the bathroom laughing. "Travis why were you screaming?"

Travis turned and glared at his brother. "That wasn't me." Connor turned and noticed me for the first time.

I tightened my grip on the towel. "Could I have some privacy?" I asked. Travis ignored me, still frowning.

"Katie, may I ask what you are doing in my bathroom, naked?"

I felt my face go hot, "I'm not naked." I snapped.

"Yes you are." Said Travis matter-of-factly.

Mrs Stoll barged in. Great, a family reunion, I thought. "

She ushered both the boys out before giving me an apologetic look.

I sighed and grabbed my tank top to get dresses. This was going to be a very long couple of weeks.


	2. 2 Pranking and annoying

I walked out of the bathroom, to find Travis lying on his bed with his arms crossed behind his hand.

He turned to look at me, and raised an eyebrow.

I ignored him and walked down the stairs. He jumped off his bed, after me.

"Hey, Gardner," I walked faster, almost running. Travis swung around me and blocked my path.

"What?" I snapped. He crossed his arms. "May I ask what you are doing here?"

"No," I mumbled, trying to move past him. He anticipated this and blocked me again.

"I'm not letting you go until you answer." He said. I looked up at him, and sighed.

"Nobody can stay at camp." He frowned, "Why?" I gave him my most menacing glare.

"Because of that immature prank you and your stupid brother played."

Realisation dawned on his face, and he smiled. "Oh, that." I snorted and pushed past him

"How long are you staying?" he asked running down the stairs behind me. I shrugged.

"Dinner," I heard Mrs Stoll from the kitchen.

Travis and I walked downstairs and sat down at the table.

On the table was a selection of dishes. Roast Potatoes, a vegetable salad, risotto, and what looked like a chicken stir-fry.

Mrs Stoll entered the kitchen and frowned. "Travis where's your brother?" "I don't know," replied Travis, helping himself to the stir-fry.

Mrs Stoll rolled her eyes. "Connor, hurry up." She yelled. Connor walked into the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?" "Roast potatoes, vegetable rice, an Asian chicken stir-fry and a vegetable salad."

She paused and smiled at me. "The vegetables are from the garden."

Travis laughed. "Great, know you and Gardner can talk about plants all day together."

I shot Travis a meaningful glare. Mrs Stoll sighed and shook her head, then took a seat at the table.

She noticed my empty plate. "Please, Katie. Help yourself."

I spooned some roast potatoes, rice, and the salad onto my plate. Mrs Stoll raised her eyebrows.

"You don't like stir-fry?" she asked. I smiled politely, and shook my head.

"Oh no, it's not that. I'm vegetarian." "Of course you are," said Travis

. I turned and looked at him; he was smiling down at the table. I resisted the urge to yell at him.

The salad was delicious as were the rice and potatoes. "I'll go and get dessert."

Saying this Mrs Stoll got up and hurried into the kitchen. An awkward silence stretched out between us.

"So," said Travis. "You really don't know when you're going?"

"No," I replied, trying to talk to him as little as possible.

Travis leaned back in his chair, studying me carefully. "I think you're lying. I glowered at him.

"Oh really, and how would you know that?" Travis cocked his head to one side and smirked.

"Please, my dad's the god of lying. So that would mean I can tell when people are lying."

Just then Mrs Stoll walked into the dining room, saving me from answering.

After dinner I grabbed my toothbrush and headed into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I squeezed the toothpaste onto the brush and started brushing my teeth, only to spit the paste right out.

The taste of mayonnaise still lingered in my mouth. I washed my mouth out thoroughly with water, and then marched into the bedroom.

It was empty. I heard the noises of the T.V playing downstairs. "Travis, Connor." I screamed.

They both ignored me, eyes glued to the screen. I grabbed the remote and turned off the T.V.

"What do you want Gardner?" moaned Travis.

I chucked the remote at him, he held up his arms, to protect himself.

"Ow, what the hell." I glared at him, "Why is there no toothpaste?"

Travis and Connor frowned. "There is toothpaste," said Connor.

I grabbed a cushion and threw it at him, he easily dodged it.

"That is not what I would call toothpaste." I snarled. "Then what would you call it?" asked Travis innocently.

I took a deep breath. Travis, I don't know about you, but I definitely do not count mayonnaise as toothpaste."

Travis grinned, "I'm afraid that was the only toothpaste that was left."

"Where's your mum?" I demanded. "Work." I raised an eyebrow "This late?" He shrugged and sat back down.

I sighed and marched up the stairs to the bedroom. I stared at my closed suitcase. I could always un-pack tomorrow.

I yawned and lied down on my bed, and pulled the blanket over myself.

I was almost asleep when I felt a prickling sensation on my legs.

I sleepily opened my eyes and threw off the blanket. My legs were covered with spiders.

I screamed and frantically brushed them off my legs. I gritted my teeth and stomped out of the room, banging into Travis.

He took one look at me and tried to run away, but he wasn't fast enough. I grabbed him by the collar and flipped him over.

He groaned. Then, I pressed my knee into his back. "You are so dead Stoll." I hissed. "Katie, One second…'

but he didn't finish because at that moment I wrenched him to his feet and slammed him against the wall.

He yelped in pain. Then before I could move he spun me around and backed me up against the wall.

I tried to push him off, but I couldn't move my arms and legs.

"Not so tough now are you?" he teased. I tried even harder to push him off but it was no use.

He laughed. "Calm down Katie-Kat." He said, calling me the name that he knew I hated.

I glared at him. He shrugged. "Okay then don't, but seriously so much anger isn't good for your health."

I growled at him and bit his finger. He yelled in pain and backed away.

I jumped on him, landing on him heavily and started hitting him mercilessly.

"Ow, Katie I'm sorry. Could you get off me?" I smiled at Travis sweetly.

"Now, why would I do that?" He tried to crawl away, but I grabbed him and slammed him to the ground

then straddled his stomach, before continuing to hit him.

I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist and pull me away.

I kicked at the person furiously, trying to get him to loosen their grip. "Let me go." I screamed. Travis gulped and backed away from me.

"What should I do?" I heard Connor ask. I screamed again, whacking Connor's face.

"Katie, we'll let you go if you go straight to bed." "Fine," I shouted, "Now let me go."

Travis stared at me, unconvinced. "Swear on the River Styx." I hesitated, then too tired to do anything I dropped my arms and stopped kicking.

"I swear on the River Styx that I'll go to bed, only if you leave me alone." I said firmly.

Travis nodded, and Connor sighed in relief as he let me go. With a final glare at Travis I walked over to my bed.

After making sure that there were no more fake spiders I crawled into bed.


	3. 3 Alarm clock incident

I woke up next morning to the blaring of my alarm clock.

I heard someone groan. "God, turn that damn thing off."

I rolled over and saw Travis and Connor lying in bed with their heads buried under their pillows.

I rolled my eyes, and left the alarm clock going on purpose.

Travis moaned and glared at me, his hair was tousled, and his eyes were half open.

"Gardner I swear if you don't turn that thing off I swear I'll make sure you never see it again."

I smiled bitterly. "I'd like to see you try." then walked downstairs.

The house was eerily silent, and felt empty; I assumed Mrs Stoll was still sleeping.

I walked back up to the bedroom and found my clock had disappeared.

Travis was sitting on his bed grinning. I crossed my arms over my chest, "Give it back,"

"Give what back?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes, and pointed a finger at him,

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Stoll, now are you going to give it back or not?"

He shrugged, "No," I marched over to him, "Travis," I warned. "Yes Katie?" I jumped onto him,

my face inches away from his. "Give it back." He sighed and held up his hands in surrender.

"Okay then, calm down." He reached underneath his pillow and held out my alarm clock,

taken apart. How he managed to take it apart so fast I had no idea

I stared at the pieces. "W…w…wh…what did you do?" I stammered.

"Gardner, I don't appreciate being woken up early." Was all Travis said before rolling out of bed and heading towards the bathroom.

I stomped downstairs grumpily. Mrs Stoll was sitting at the table holding a mug of steaming coffee in one hand.

She cocked her head to one side when she saw my angry face.

"What's wrong darling?" she asked. I plopped down on to the seat and sighed dramatically.

"Guess," Mrs Stoll blew on her coffee and took a sip. "What did the boys do this time?"

I raked my hand through my hair. "Travis broke my alarm clock, well took it apart anyway."

Mrs Stoll studied me curiously, "What did you do?" I bit my lip, "Nothing."

"It wasn't a complete lie. Mrs Stoll raised an eyebrow. "Nothing?"

"Travis has a habit of annoying me. He enjoys it." I said bitterly.

Mrs Stoll threw back her head and laughed. "Well, you can't really blame him dear. He is a son of Hermes after all."

Saying this she got a vacant look in her eyes. I cleared my throat.

She smiled at me apologetically, "Sorry dear." She caught sight of the clock and gasped.

"You better be getting ready, it's getting late." She said, standing up. "For school,"

she added, noticing my blank look. "School?" I repeated.

"Yes Katie school, you know the place where you learn," said Connor walking into the dining room.

I rolled my eyes. "I know what a school is, I'm not an idiot." He grinned. "Glad to hear."

"What do I need?" I asked Mrs Stoll, ignoring Connor. "Oh I've got all your stationary and books organized, you just need to get dressed."

"Oh" I said, surprised at how such a wonderful organized woman could be the mother of such annoying, stupid idiots.

"What time does school start?" I asked. "You have about 15 minutes," replied Connor.

I bounded up the stairs, and flung open my suitcase. I picked out a pair of jeans accompanied with a floral design t-shirt and grabbed my toothbrush,

before heading into the bathroom to get changed. I opened the bathroom door and stepped in.

Travis whirled around and yelled loudly, holding his towel tightly around his waist.

I stood rooted to the spot, gaping. "Gardner. Get out!" yelled Travis.

I blushed and walked quickly out of the bathroom, banging straight into Connor.

He chuckled when he saw the horrified look on my face. I glared at him, blushing even harder if that was possible.

"That was not funny," I shuddered in disgust. "Besides it was his fault, he left the bathroom door unlocked." I protested in defence.

"Oh I'm sorry, but usually when someone's in the bathroom, people usually knock before entering."

Shouted Travis stepping out of the bathroom, now fully clothed.

My mouth fell open. "May I remind you Travis that you also walked in on me, remember?" I asked.

He gave me a look. "I didn't even know you were staying over Gardner, and besides you hadn't locked the door either."

"I had, you picked the lock." I shouted at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"No I didn't, you may think I'm annoying but I'm definitely not a pervert."

Connor snorted, and mumbled something under his breath. Travis shot his brother a glare then smirked at me.

"You have 5 minutes to get ready Gardner, otherwise you're going to be late on your first day of school."

I cursed and rushed into the bathroom , making sure to lock it before hurriedly brushing my teeth and getting changed.

I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and ran into the bedroom, expecting Travis and Connor to be lying on their bed, but they weren't there.

I frowned and raced down the steps, into Mrs Stoll. "I'm so sorry," I apologised.

"But do you know where the Stolls are?" I asked frantically. Mrs Stoll laughed. "Calm down Katie, you still have plenty of time before school starts."

"But, Travis and Connor told me…to…that…they, told me…but…" I stuttered. Mrs Stoll gave me a sympathetic look.

"Good luck dear," she said. I had a feeling I'd need it.


	4. 4 First day of school

**THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIWED, FAVORITED, OR FOLLOWED. THANKS!**

**athenadaughter6-thanks for reviewing, so happy you like the story**

**CALEO- Ha ha, thanks for the review!**

**Funnytributes-Oh thank you so much :)**

**mx-thank you lots, glad you're likin' the story :D**

**percylittlesis**

**Shadow Elizabeth Jackson**

**steph0053**

**V6 Trick-Shot**

**Archiepoke123**

* * *

I heard someone honking outside. With a quick goodbye to Mrs Stoll I walked briskly out the front door and hopped into the black Patriot.

Travis who was sitting slumped in the driver's seat sighed. "Are you done? Or did you forget something, because I'm not coming back."

I rolled my eyes. "No, I did not forget anything."

Travis shrugged and started the engine before pulling out of the driveway.

Throughout the drive Travis and Connor kept talking to each other in hushed whispers,

finally I got so sick of this I leaned towards the middle and propped my elbow on the console.

Travis raised an eyebrow. "Uh Gardner, do you mind?" I smiled at him sweetly even though he couldn't see, "No, why?"

Travis rolled his eyes. Connor craned his neck to look at me and his brow furrowed in confusion. "Uh, Katie?"

"What?" I asked cautiously. "Do you like; have an allergic reaction to makeup?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't wear makeup. Why do you ask?"

Connor gulped. "Your face has gone all red and..." he screwed his face in disgust, "…and kinda' puffy."

Travis stole a few glances at me and burst out laughing. "You…you…got…a…li…little…something…on you…face'" he laughed hysterically.

I frowned, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. "What where?" I said, panicking. Instinctively feeling my face for any signs of difference.

Travis was still laughing; I grabbed my bag and smacked him with it.

He reached out his hand to rub his side where I'd hit him. "Ow, Gardner. Sorry, but I'm just stating the facts."

I hit him again. "This is not funny." I screamed.

Travis pulled into the parking lot trying to keep the steering wheel steady as I hit him continuously.

Connor was watching me clutching his stomach as he laughed loudly.

It all clicked into place. I checked my face in the rear-view mirror, it was fine.

Travis and Connor had their heads tipped back laughing uproariously.

I got out and slammed the car door as did Connor and Travis. Travis leaned against the car door, arms crossed.

Still staring at me with an amused smile on his face.

Connor walked around the car and joined him. I stared from Travis to Connor then back again, a look of pure fury plastered to my face.

"Don't you two have anything better to do than torment me all day?"

Travis opened his mouth to answer, but I held up a hand to stop him.

"You know what? Don't even answer that. You know what?" I said crossing my arms over my chest. "I don't need your help."

I turned on my heel and started to walk away. "Katie," I heard Travis say. I glared at him.

"Just leave me alone Stoll." "Katie." I huffed angrily.

"Do you not know what the meaning of leave me alone is?" Travis smirked.

"You're walking the wrong way." I scowled to cover my embarrassment.

Connor stifled a laugh. I walked up to Travis and jabbed a finger at his chest.

"You enjoy doing this don't you?" Travis stared at me silently as I was some form of entertainment for him.

Though knowing him I probably was. I threw my hands up in the air in frustration.

"You know what, forget it?" Saying this I stalked off towards the school. T

ravis and Connor followed behind me, "Katie," said Travis laughing.

I ignored him; I'd had enough of being mocked for one day.

Travis stepped around me and blocked my path; he pointed a finger towards the hallway.

"The office is that way." I pushed past him and stomped towards the foyer.

After registration I walked off to look for my locker. Travis and Connor were thankfully, gone.

I checked my schedule. Ten minutes till the bell rang. I walked slowly down the line of lockers and groaned as I saw Travis and Connor leaning against them.

I stopped in front of them crossing my arms over my chest angrily. "Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Travis snorted. "And what are you going to do? Ask for directions to every class?"

I opened my mouth to reply back but stopped. As much as I hated to admit it, he did have a good point.

"I'm enjoying doing this about as much as you are." Said Travis standing up straight.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Travisssssss," I heard someone yell from down the hallway.

Travis' eyes widened and he tried to hide behind my back, which was quite dumb considering he was about 5 inches taller than me.

I looked to see the owner of the voice. She had startling blue eyes and blonde hair that looked like it was taken straight out of a magazine.

She wore a stylish denim dress that hugged her curvy figure and enormous silver heels.

I raised an eyebrow. Judging from her clothes and the amount of makeup she had on I would've said she'd been dressed up for a catwalk.

"Hi Travis," she beamed, ignoring me. Travis turned around and started to walk away, pretending not to hear.

I grinned, now was the perfect time to get revenge. "Hey Travis," I hollered, hooking my arm in his and turning him around.

"Hi," he said, smiling tightly. Blonde girl frowned at me as if noticing me for the first time. Connor was having a hard time trying to stop laughing.

Blonde girl walked up to Travis and trailed a hand down his chest, smiling seductively.

Travis gulped and backed up against the lockers. "Are you coming to the party tomorrow?" she asked.

Travis laughed nervously. "Uh, sorry can't Sam." Sam pouted. "Why?"

Travis shrugged. "I have to help my mum." He said it so smoothly I would've believed him myself.

But he was a son of Hermes after all. "No you're not." I said shaking my head.

Sam rolled her eyes and looked back at Travis. "So?" "So what?" "Can you come?"

Travis shook his head. "Me and Connor are planning something."

"No you're not." I said again. Travis narrowed his eyes at me, "And how would you know that?"

I smiled brightly, "Because Connor and I are going shopping." "What?" screeched Connor. "What did you just say?"

"I'll give you twenty drachmas," I whispered to Connor. Travis' eyes widened. "That is so not fair, I'm broke."

Connor grinned and nodded. "Yes, we are." Sam smirked, "Great I'll see you 'round."

Travis sighed. "I'm not going Sam," "Why not?" she asked placing a hand on her hip.

"Because I don't want to." "Why?" I asked. "It's not like you have anything better to do." Travis glared at me as did Sam.

"God, would you stop interrupting." She hissed. "I'm sure Travis can answer."

My mouth fell open and Travis smirked. I glared at Sam.

"Gods, have you always been this rude or is this something new?"

Sam shrugged. "I'm not rude. I just speak what everyone else is thinking. Besides you're the one that needs to chill."

I glared at her. "Well I wouldn't have to manage my anger if you managed your stupidity."

Sam glowered at me. "I might be stupid but at least I can study. Besides, I'm also very pretty, unlike you who no matter who many times gets plastic surgery will always stay like that."

She said, making a face. I placed my hands on my hips.

"Oh, please I could wipe of 90% of your beauty with a tissue." Sam snorted. "Oh, I'm sorry, was I supposed to be offended?

The only thing offending me is your face." I sighed. "I feel so sorry for you. If I'm ugly then what are you?"

Sam gave me a look of mock surprise. "Oh really? Am I that ugly? Well that's sad, because I was trying to look like you today."

I frowned, studying Sam carefully. "What the hell are you doing weirdo?" she asked. I sighed.

"I'm trying to imagine you with a personality." Sam frowned and walked up to me.

"I don't know who you are but just so you know, I don't like people talking to me like this got it?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Yeah well neither do I." Sam laughed.

"Yeah well, no one really cares what you think." I narrowed my eyes at her. "Maybe if you ate some of that makeup you could be pretty on the inside as well."

Sam laughed bitterly. "You have a face not even a mother could love.

My hands clenched into fists at the mention of my mom. Sam noticed, and realization dawned on her face.

"Oh, you don't have one." She shrugged. "I can't really blame her, after all not even the stupidest person in the world would want to put up with you."

I ignored her and tried to resist the urge to kill her. Sam cocked her head to one side.

"What about your dad? Is he still with you? Because if he is, then wow!

I wonder what he did to deserve the kind of torture putting up with you." With an angry cry I jumped onto Sam and punched her squarely on the jaw.

She yelped and clutched her face, before lashing out at me with her hands.

But thanks to the training I received at Camp Half-Blood I was more skilled, and in no time I had Sam held in a head lock.

A pair of muscular arms pulled me away from Sam.

"Let it go Gardner." Whispered Travis into my ear.

I tried to wrestle out of his grip, but he was surprisingly strong.

I slumped against his chest in defeat. Sam humphed and walked away muttering angrily under her breath.

"Let me go." I yelled squirming in Travis' grip. I heard Travis sigh and then he turned me around.

When he saw my face his expression softened.

"Katie, she's not worth it." I looked down at my feet angrily, trying to hide the tears brimming in my eyes.

After everything how could he still take her side? I pushed him away and gathering my things, then walked towards class.

**TRAITIE IS JUST SO BEAUTIFUL IT MAKES ME WANT TO CRY!**


	5. 5 Surprise!

I managed to make it to lunch without encountering Sam, or as I had nicknamed her. The she-devil.

I gathered my books and started to walk to my locker when I realised I'd forgotten where it was.

I bit my lip, maybe I shouldn't have told Travis and Connor to leave me.

I mentally scolded myself. Who cared, I could just ask someone. But nobody even knew me.

I hesitantly walked over to a pair of girls talking to each other. I cleared my throat. "Uh, excuse me."

One of the girls looked at me. She had straight brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Yeah?" she said smiling brightly. "I was wondering if you've seen Travis or Connor Stoll?"

She shrugged apologetically. "Sorry." The other girl frowned. "Do they have curly brown hair, blue eyes?" I nodded.

She pointed behind me. "Turn around."

I turned around and came nose to nose with Travis, he smirked.

I took a deep breath. "Don't say anything." He held up his hands in mock surrender.

I looked down at my feet. "I forgot where my locker was." I mumbled.

Travis grinned, trying to suppress laughter. I huffed and followed him down the hallway.

After dropping of my books Travis and I went to the cafeteria for lunch.

Travis already had his tray and went and sat down on a table next to his brother, who had a group of cheerleaders crowded around him.

I rolled my eyes and got into line. "Oh, well will you look who it is. If it ain't the new girl."

I groaned and turned around to find Sam and what I assumed were her cronies standing beside her.

"What do you want?" I sighed. Sam smiled coldly.

"Just a bit of revenge." Saying this she grabbed a jug of water and poured it onto my head.

I gasped, and froze in shock. I tried to push past the group of girls but there were too many of them.

Great, I was trapped. "I'm not done yet." She sneered.

Then she emptied a bean casserole onto me. I tried to wipe the mess of my body, but just ended up making it worse.

I stared at Sam menacingly, and then concentrated hard,

soon enough I felt a familiar tug in my gut before a tangle of vines smashed through the windows and wrapped themselves around Sam and her friends' bodies.

"Katie stop," I heard someone shout.

Travis stepped in front of me, he looked angry.

"Gods Katie, this isn't Camp Half-Blood. You can't just do this anytime you like."

My mouth fell open. Why was he still defending her?

I let the vines drop and then pushed past Travis and stomped angrily to the girls bathrooms.

I looked in the mirror, and tears of frustration welled up in my eyes.

The stew was stuck in my hair and all over my clothes and face. I'd need a shower to get rid of all this muck.

I heard the bathroom door open and gasped looking around for a place to hide.

Before I could, a slim girl with straight black hair and smoky green eyes walked in.

My eyes widened. "Lou?" Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate and one of my best friends rushed up to me and hugged me tightly, not caring that I was covered in bean stew.

She pulled back. "What are you doing here?" I waved a hand dismissively.

"Tell you later, I just can't believe you're actually here. First good thing that's happened to me all day."

Lou Ellen cocked her head to the side and studied me curiously.

"What?" I asked. "Did I see you talking to Travis Stoll?" I groaned. "I'm staying at his house."

Her eyes widened. "You're what?" I gestured towards myself.

"Can you get rid of this?" Lou Ellen waved her hand, and chanted a few words under her breath.

A prickly sensation crawled through my body and the next thing I knew I was as clean as before.

She placed a hand on her hip. "Katie?" "I'll tell you after school, I have to get to school."

"Swear on the River Styx?" she asked. "Yes," I groaned.

She smiled, satisfied. "Which class do you have next?" I got out my schedule.

"Science." Lou Ellen grinned. "Same. We'll go together." I heard a knock at the door.

"Uh, Katie. You in there?" Travis. I huffed angrily. Lou Ellen grabbed my arm.

"Hurry up Katie." She opened the door, and Travis fell forwards. I glared at him, "Were you eavesdropping?"

"No," His gaze drifted to Lou, and he frowned. "Lou?" I gave Lou Ellen a quizzical look.

"You guys know each other?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, ignoring him.

"Come on let's go." I tugged on her arm. After class, the bell rang signalling end of school and I sighed in relief.

Lou shook her head. "I still can't believe you have to stay with the Stolls."

I'd used class time to fill in Lou on how I'd ended up at the Stolls house.

"I know right, they're even worse at home." I said. "Really Gardner?"

I gasped and looked over to see Travis watching me with an amused smile on his face.

"Trust me when I say that we can be much worse." Whispered Travis.

I glared at him. "Was that a threat?" He shrugged. "Maybe." Eugh, I hated how he was so vague all the time.

Lou Ellen checked her watch and cursed. "Damn, I have to go."

She looked at Travis. "Hey, Travis. Is it okay if I come over tomorrow morning?"

Travis grinned "Sure." I frowned, "What is going on?" I hissed in her ear.

"Tell you tomorrow, see ya." She said running hurriedly down the steps.

I sighed unhappily, alone with the Stolls again. Yay.


	6. 6 I hate you

"Yes, my favourite time of the week." Said Connor. "The weekend," finished Travis, dropping onto the couch.

I ignored them, and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Only I couldn't find a glass. "Guys, where do you keep the glasses?" I shouted.

No reply. I huffed and walked into the lounge. It was empty. "Guys, where are you?" No answer.

I rolled my eyes. "Ha ha, joke's over. Now really where are you?"

There was nothing but silence. I frowned and walked up the stairs and checked the bedroom, toilet, everywhere, even in the wardrobes.

"Travis, Connor." I yelled. "Come out." Still no answer.

I plopped down onto the couch, and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Fine," I muttered. Then I got out my book and started reading. Suddenly I felt something cold against my skin;

I looked down and saw a hand holding a knife to my neck. It was covered in blood!

I screamed and instinctively punched the person in the face.

I heard a groan, and then I flipped the person over the couch and sat on the on their stomach, to stop them from moving.

"Oh gods," moaned Travis. I gasped, and got off him. "What do you think you're going Stoll?" I yelled angrily.

"I could've killed you; in fact I wish I had." I whispered the last part under my breath. "He was pranking you." Said Connor, unhelpfully.

Travis glared at him. "I was not," I raised an eyebrow, waiting for Travis to continue.

"There was nothing to do so I thought I might test your skills, you know. Practice."

Wow, did he really think I was that dumb? I gave Travis an evil grin. He gulped. "Really Travis, that's so considerate of you."

Travis let out a sigh of relief. "In fact, I still think I need a bit more practice."

Travis realized what I meant and his eyes widened. "No Katie, I think you're good."

"Well, I don't." I snarled, before grabbing the knife Travis had dropped and holding it threateningly.

"Connor, help." Yelled Travis before frantically running away.

"One sec bro, let me just finish this apple." He said, sitting on the couch watching us with an amused smile.

I chased Travis outside, "Travis, once I get hold of you. I am going to kill you."

"Why?" he asked, obviously stalling. "Because I'm sick of you pranking me all the time."

And also for sticking up for the she-devil, I thought. "I don't prank you that much." He said.

My mouth fell open. "I can't believe he just said that. "Oh really?" I yelled.

Travis crossed his arms over his chest. "There's one thing I don't get though Gardner."

"What?" I asked cautiously. "Why is it that you hate me more than Connor?" I frowned.

"I don't." He raised an eyebrow. "I just find you more annoying, because you prank me more than he does." Travis smirked and took a step forward.

"No, I don't." "Yes, you do," I said glaring at him. "No I don't," he said.

"Connor and I always prank you together; even then, I have noticed you only yell at me.

May I ask why? Because I don't think that only I should get punished for something Connor did as well."

I stared at him, not knowing what to say. As much as I hated to admit it, he _did _have a point.

Travis took another step closer; he was only a few inches away from me.

"Is it because you like me Katie-Kat?" he asked. I blushed. "No, I do _not _like you, or feel attracted to you in any other way." I added for good measure.

Travis chuckled, and walked away. I stood staring at the ground, pondering over what he'd just said.

I didn't really like him did I? No, he was an annoying insolent idiot.

I gasped, as I realized I'd let him get away. He'd tricked me! I stomped angrily into the lounge to see Connor sitting on the couch, watching T.V. No sign of Travis.

"Where's your brother?" I shouted furiously. Connor shrugged. "How should I know?"

I walked up to Connor and poked the knife at his chest. "I'm only going to ask you once. Where is Travis?" Connor gulped.

"Backyard," he stuttered. I walked out to the backyard, and saw Travis sitting on the roof of the Tool shed.

"Sup Gardner," he said grinning. "Travis," I shouted. "When I catch you, I'm going to make sure you die a slow painful death."

Travis gave me a look of mock hurt. "So much anger in such a small person."

I glared at him. "Katie, babe. You need to calm down." "What did you just call me Stoll?" I screeched.

I grabbed a rake and threw it onto the roof; Travis swore and ducked just in time as the tool went sailing over his head.

He let out a breath. "Don't worry Gardner, I like my girl's feisty."

That was it. He had gone way too far. "Travis, get your ass down here right now." I screamed.

"'And why would I do that Kit-Kat?" said Travis, leaning forward. A wonderful idea came to mind, and I grinned.

"Travis," I said sweetly. Travis' smile vanished. "What?" "Are you going to come down, or should I make you?"

Travis laughed. "Okay then, go ahead Gardner, you make me."

I focused on the vines behind Travis and watched as they crawled across the Tool shed roof and clasped around Travis' legs and arm tightly.

Travis' eyes widened, and he tried to hack them off, but they were too strong.

The vines pulled Travis off the roof and dropped him in front of me.

Travis lay down, face-first on the ground in front of my feet. I bent down, and smiled.

"Now, what should I do first?" Travis scrambled to his feet and tried to run away, but I was ready.

The vines grabbed him by the feet and rooted him to the ground, so he couldn't move his legs.

"Is it too late to apologise?" he squeaked. I smiled. "Very late."


	7. 7 Trickery

"Katie, I swear I really am sorry. Please let me go." Pleaded Travis.

Right now, he was dangling upside down in mid-air by the vines that were clasped around his feet.

I grinned. "Not so fast Travis, I still need to make up for 10 years of pranking." Travis groaned.

"That's not very mature of you Katie, to hold grudges." I glared at him.

"You're going to teach me about being mature?" Travis gulped, "Okay, maybe that wasn't the best thing to say, but c'mon Katie, please."

I walked up to him. "DO you want me to let you go Stoll?" "Yesss." Whined Travis.

I smiled brightly. "Okay, I will," "Thank you," sighed Travis. "Just as soon as I'm finished with you."

I said. "Oh god, somebody help me." He shouted. "Connor," Connor's head popped in the doorway, and he burst out laughing.

"Nice one Gardner." Travis stared at his brother in disbelief. "Hey, get me down. NOW!"

"You're on your own bro'" he said, before disappearing inside. "Connor, get back here. Hey, Connor I'm going to kill you. Help me. NOW!"

"I would but I value my life." Shouted Connor from inside. "Ungrateful idiot." Muttered Travis, under his breath.

"Are you done?" I asked, watching him in amusement.

Travis turned to look at me sadly. "Katie, could you put me down?" he asked.

I snorted. "And why would I do that?" "Because…I need to tell you something." "Go on," I said.

Travis sighed. "Look, the only reason I always pranked you was because…" "Because?" I asked.

Travis sighed. "I prank because it makes me feel happier." "What?" I asked.

"Look Katie, just because I have such a great house doesn't mean I have a great life."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "As you know, my mum's usually never home, and all I basically do is sit around at home all day.

But when I prank it makes me feel alive, you know…" I gave him a confused look.

"Kinda' like how you feel when gardening." I nodded; I _did _get what he meant.

Gardening always made me feel free. And after all Travis was a son of Hermes, that's what he did right?

"And I'm sorry, if I hurt you when pranking, I never meant to, so…?"

I sighed and dropped Travis gently onto the ground. "Thanks Katie," said Travis, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Hey Travis," I said. Travis looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah?" "What you said, was that true?" I asked. Travis smirked.

"Of course not Katie-Kat. I love my life." I stared at him, open mouthed. He'd tricked me again.

"Travis," I screamed. "You're so…"

"Hot, smart, cute." He said. "…idiotic, stupid, and insolent. And this time, when I catch you, there's going to be no mercy."

Travis threw back his head and laughed. "That is if you catch me, Kit-kat."

I screamed and chased after him, as he disappeared inside the house.

I looked around, he had simply vanished. But how?" Hey babe, up here." I looked up to see Travis floating in the air.

"H…how?" Travis smirked and gestured towards his shoes. I looked closer to see that they had wings attached to them.

"Courtesy of Hermes." Said Travis, grinning. I aimed the knife at one of Travis' shoes and threw it.

It flew through the air and sliced off one of the wings.

Travis yelled, as he came falling to the ground. I ran towards him, but he was too fast.

He rolled to his feet and ran towards the swimming pool. I chased after him.

He stopped to catch his breath, standing on the opposite side of the swimming pool.

"Gods Katie, that was my only pair," he said, motioning towards his shoes, then shrugged.

"Never mind, I'll just get some new ones." I growled at him and took a few steps to the right, so did he.

We repeated this pattern a few times, till I realised it was hopeless.

I spotted a plant in the corner of the room and focused on it.

The plants leaves grew in length. Travis saw and tried to duck out of the way, but it didn't work.

The plant leaves curled around his feet. "Oh man," he groaned. I walked over to him. He clawed at the leaves, and one by one they snapped off.

I cursed and lunged at Travis. He groaned, as I landed on top of him. "Katie, stop." He said, trying to keep me from strangling him.

He flipped me over, panting. "Gods, you're stronger than you look." No kidding.

"Travis get of me." I hissed. "Why Katie, you hurt me deeply. Any other girl would love to be in this position." He said, winking.

I blushed furiously. "Get off me you moron."

Travis clucked his tongue. "That's not a very nice thing to say Katie-Kat."

"I'm not a very nice person." I retorted. Travis snorted. "No kidding."

Then he brought his face close to mine. "How about I do you a favour, Katie-Kat."

"The only thing I want is for you to get off me," I said. Travis sighed.

"Always so angry, you need to cool down." Then he got off me and lifted me up.

"Travis," I screeched as I realized he was going to drop me into the pool.

I screamed, as he let go off me. I gasped, breaking through the water's surface.

Travis laughed as he saw my face. I grabbed his foot and pulled him in as well.

Travis resurfaced, glaring at me. I smiled at him smugly.

"Not laughing so hard now are you Stoll?" Travis waded towards me, backing me up against the side of the pool.

I shifted uncomfortably. I didn't enjoy having him so close to me.

"What's wrong Katie?" asked Travis, leaning even closer to me "You seem uncomfortable."

Then his gaze travelled down to my shirt and he smirked.

I looked down and gasped, flushing furiously. "Pervert," I hissed.

Travis chuckled. "I'm sorry Katie, but it's not my fault your shirt's see-through."


	8. 8 Movie night

**THANKS EVRYONE WHO REVIEWED, FAVOURITED, AND FOLLLOWED :)**

**Funnytributes- Ha Jr Joan Rivers, thanks sooo much for all your reviews and support. Lou Ellen and Connor might be dating. Keep reading to find out. XD**

**Stoll your Gift- Aww, thank you, hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

**mx-Thanks again for the review. Hope you enjoy the chapter. There will be some Traitie fluff soon. All in good time. XD**

**Jupiterson- Thanks! :)**

**athenadaughter6-Thanks, and don't worry there will hopefully be some fluff soon :D**

**Guest-Wow thank you! Soo glad you like the story, thanks for all the supportive reviews as well. Hope you like this chapter! I'll try update soon :)**

**AnnabethChase712-Thank you! Yeah I LOVE the Stolls as well. And I LOVE TRAITIE. Probably my favourite pairing!**

**qwerty- Sorry I haven't updated in ages. Because of school :( But hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**BarnCat23**

**Daughter Of 's so cool**

**Enchanted19**

**Malec-Percabeth-Fourtris-Wessa**

**Morning and Eve**

**primpriorpercy**

**Erin Daughter of Aphrodite**

**dollorlove**

* * *

After a dinner of pizza and ice-cream, we decided to chill for the rest of the night and watch a movie.

"What movies do you guys have?" I asked, sitting cross-legged on the floor, flipping through a DVD case.

Travis shrugged, and turned on the Television. "Oh, we should totally watch this one." Yelled Connor, holding up the Transformers movie.

I rolled my eyes. "No we should not", then gasped excitedly. We should totally watch this."

Travis took the C.D case from me and raised an eyebrow. "You think we should watch Sesame Street?" I frowned.

"No, I was talking about The Clash of the Titans."

"Oh," said Travis. "Well actually, I agree with you. I love that movie." "Travis?" I said. "Yeah?"

"Why do you have a Sesame Street DVD anyway?" "Oh, uh Connor loves watching it."

"I do not." Spluttered Connor. Travis huffed. "We used to watch it as kids, happy?"

I imagined Travis as a little kid, watching an episode of Sesame Street and smiled.

Connor sat down onto one couch and Travis on the other. I cleared my throat.

Travis and Connor looked towards me. I sighed. "Where am I supposed to sit?"

"Oh," said Travis, and turned to look at Connor. "Na-uh," said Connor.

Travis glared at Connor and they had a silent argument before Connor huffed, and moved to sit with Travis.

"Hey," said Travis. Connor shrugged. "I'm not sitting with Gardner."

Talk about rude! "I heard that." I said. I sat down onto the empty couch and settled down to watch the movie.

Halfway through the movie I started feeling tired. I checked the time. Almost Eleven. "I'm going to sleep m'kay." I said sleepily, then rolled my eyes when neither Travis or Connor replied.

After brushing my teeth quickly, I fell asleep almost as soon as my head touched the pillow.

I felt myself being shaken. "Katie, wake up." I mumbled something incomprehensible.

"Katie," someone groaned. I moaned and smacked the person on the head, with my hand. "Katie get up, or I'll make you."

"Oh, just hurry up." Whined someone else. "Do you want to wake her?" said the first person. The second person exhaled loudly. "No,"

"Katie don't make me do this." Warned the first person. I grabbed a pillow from beside me, and threw it at the person.

The person sighed and then I suddenly felt a heavy weight on my back.

I tried to get up, but couldn't. "Get off me." I yelled. "Keep it down Katie, you're going to wake the neighbours," said the first person who I realised was Travis.

I checked the time. Almost half past 12. "What the hell did you wake me up for?" I growled. Let's just say I treasured my sleep, and didn't take it lightly to being woken up in the middle of the night.

Travis rolled his eyes. "I'd appreciate it if you got out of my bed." I frowned. "What?" Travis sighed wearily.

"Katie, you're in our bed." "And we'd really like to go to sleep now so…" added Connor. I looked down and realised instead of sitting on my usual single bed, I was lying in a double bed.

Correction, Travis and Connor's bed. I moaned, still half asleep. "I don't want to," and then lied back down.

Travis shook me. "Katie, get up." I ignored him. Connor groaned. "Now what?" Travis sighed.

"Katie if you don't get up, then I'll get in." I yawned. "M'kay,"

Connor huffed. "Only one thing left to do." Said Travis. I felt a pair of arms slide under me and pick me up.

I reacted instantly. "Put me down," I shouted, flailing my hands in the air.

Travis dropped me, as I hit him on the face. Hard. "What were you doing?" I asked him. "Getting you out of my bed," replied Travis.

Connor chuckled. "You do realize that sounds a bit…dodgy."

He trailed off when he saw he death glares Travis and I were giving him.

I stomped over angrily to my bed and lay down. "Thank you," muttered Travis.

**SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES. BLAME SCHOOL. I THOUGHT I MIGHT WRITE A SMALL CHAPTER. HOPE YOU LIKE IT **


	9. 9 Rise and shine

I woke up in the morning, later than usual.

Travis was still sleeping, and I could hear the shower running in the bathroom which meant Connor was already up.

I walked over to Travis. "Get up. It's 9 in the morning already." I shouted, shaking him.

I raised an eyebrow as I saw Travis hadn't even budged.

Wow, he must be a really deep sleeper. "TRAAAAVIIIIIS" I yelled. No reply.

I grinned as an idea came to my mind.

I tip-toed downstairs making sure not to make too much noise.

After filling a large bowl with cold water and ice cubes I walked back up to the bedroom, trying to contain my laughter as I imagined the look on his face when he woke up.

I went and stood beside Travis, and then turned the bowl upside down. Travis sat up with a start, gasping.

His eyes wide, as he looked around frantically. I leaned onto the bedside table for support, my stomach hurt from laughing so hard.

His expression was priceless. Travis watched me with a puzzled face for a few seconds before realisation dawned on his face.

He narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw. I gave him a teasing smile. "Not so nice to get woken up like this is it?"

Before I could move another step, Travis wrapped his hand around my waist and pinned me down on the bed.

Then he straddled my stomach and pressed his hands down on my shoulders. I grabbed his shoulders, and tried to push him off.

He grinned at me, but it was without humour. "You think I'm just going to let you prank me and get away with it Gardner?"

The door opened, and Connor walked out of the bathroom. He froze when he spotted us.

"Uh, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" he asked. Travis glared at his brother. "Oh, shut up."

Connor held up his hands in mock surrender. Travis turned back to look at me.

"You're really in for it now." He said through gritted teeth. I scoffed.

"What are you going to do? Prank me?" I asked bitterly. He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't prank you that much." I gaped at him. "Oh, really?" Travis smirked.

"You haven't seen anything yet." I opened my mouth to tell him I didn't believe him but something told me he was telling the truth.

I gulped. "You already prank me all the time. Why do you enjoy ruining my life so much?"

Travis rolled off me, chuckling. "Katie-Kat." He said. "Don't _call _me that." I said, even though I knew he would just ignore me.

I sat up watching cautiously, as he walked over to me, a hint of a smile lingering on his mouth.

I frowned and stood up, hating how he towered over me. I crossed my arms over my chest and lifted my chin up high, hoping that I looked intimidating.

He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and leaned down. "Get away from me." I yelled, trying and failing to push him away.

"Oh, Katie-Kat, I'm hurt. Why don't you enjoy all the attention you get from me? Other girls would die to be in your position."

I snorted. "More like, die _if _they were in my position."

Travis ignored me, and leaned even closer. I instinctively tried to move away from him.

"Travis," I warned. "Yeah?" He said. I rolled my eyes. "You're evading my personal space."

Travis shrugged. "You evaded mine." I raised my eyebrows. "When?" "When you walked in on me."

"God Stoll, you're so immature." "You can be quite immature as well you know Gardner."

I glared at him. "I am not immature!" Travis stepped forward, as I took a step back.

"Yeah you are, and you get angry really easily as well." "I do not!" I shouted.

Travis raised an eyebrow. I huffed. "Only because you're so annoying." Travis grinned.

"Now who sounds immature?" I took another step backward only to find myself pressed back against the wall. Damn.

"So," said Travis, placing both his hands on either side of my hand.

"I've decided that I have had enough of being woken up so early…" I scoffed. "9 o'clock?" He continued talking, choosing to ignore me.

"…and being walked in on…" I narrowed my eyes at him. "That's hardly fair…"

"…So, I am going to show you just how much I _can _prank you, but until now have chosen not to, because I'm such a kind and considerate person."

I snorted. Travis took a step back. I raised an eyebrow. "That's it; you're just going to let me go? No insults or name-calling? Or any pranking?"

Travis rolled his eyes. Then grabbing a towel he walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

I stood staring at the closed door for a few seconds. Either what Travis had said right now meant something good, or bad.

Right now I was leaning towards bad. Very bad.

"Katieee." I heard someone holler downstairs. I pushed my thoughts to the back of my mind, and ran downstairs.

Lou beamed when she saw me. "Hey," she said. I gave her a big hug.

"Gods, I am _so _glad you're here." Lou Ellen flipped her black hair over her shoulder. "I know, I'm such a life saver aren't I?"

I placed my hands sternly on my hips, and glared at her. "What?" she asked, giving me a quizzical look.

I grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the lounge. "Sit," I ordered. "Uh, Katie?" began Lou, sitting down.

"You have so much to explain." I said, cutting her off. She frowned. "How do you know the Stolls?" I asked, tapping my foot impatiently.

"Who doesn't know them?" Laughed Lou, trailing off when she saw the dark look I was giving her.

Lou Ellen sighed. "What is this? Some kind of interrogation?" I glared at her.

"I just find out that my best friend has clearly been meeting up with my two worst nightmares."

I said. "Well, that's nice." Said Connor, plopping down onto the couch.

I gave him a meaningful glare, which was returned with a blank stare. "God, you're so thick." I said.

Connor frowned, and opened his mouth to speak. "Get out." I said. Connor threw his hands in the air.

"This is my house." "And?" I said. Connor was about to argue but then shut his mouth. Then giving a dramatic sigh he sulked out of the room.

I shook my head behind him. Lou Ellen laughed, and then tried to cover it up with a cough when she saw the expression on my face.

"Lou," I said slowly, "What's going on?"

**HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. SORRY IT'S NOT THAT GOOD. I KINDA' WROTE IT IN A RUSH. I'LL TRY UPDATE SOON! HAPPY READING!**


	10. 10 Explanations

Lou Ellen shifted uncomfortably. "Well?" I said. "We're friends." Said Lou Ellen timidly.

"What?" I said, unsure if I'd heard correctly.

"She said that we're friends." I heard Travis say. I turned around to find Travis leaning against the doorframe.

His hair still damp, from just coming out of the shower. I started laughing.

"Gardner's lost it." I heard Travis mutter under his breath.

Lou Ellen sighed. "Katie…" I held up a hand to stop her. "Save it." I snapped.

Lou Ellen winced. I sank into the couch. "Katie, give them a chance." Lou Ellen pleaded.

I turned to look at her. "I already have." Travis snorted. "Have not."

I glared at him. "Stay out of it." "This conversation includes me, and I will definitely not stay out of it." Retorted Travis.

By now Connor had joined us. "Oh shut up." I yelled. "Why don't you?" "Why don't you?"

Lou Ellen sighed. "Why can't you two just get along for once, instead of bickering like two year olds?"

"Well maybe I would if this stupid idiot wasn't pranking me all the time." I replied, without breaking eye contact with Travis.

"Well, I would as well if Miss Goody two shoes would just lighten up a bit once in a while."

My mouth dropped open. "Oh so what am I supposed to do, just laugh when I have a bucket of paint thrown on me."

"Well you do overreact." "I do not." I argued. Travis scoffed. "Please, you start chasing me around Camp with a dagger. Now if that isn't over-reacting then I don't know what is?"

"Why are you two always pranking me, out of the hundreds of people at Camp? You always prank _me!" _ Travis snorted.

"You're not _that _important Gardner." I took a big breath. Don't reply to him Katie, that will only entertain him.

Just ignore him. Travis raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Ooh, someone's angry." To hell with ignoring him.

"And if you know what's good for you you're going to get out of here Stoll." I warned. Travis' eyes widened in mock fright.

"Ooooh, is that a threat Katie-Kat." I growled.

Travis grinned. "What happened Kit-Kat?" Please let me catch him today, I prayed to my mother. Just once, let me catch him.

And then he's going to pay. Big time. I tore after Travis as he sprinted out of the room.

"Get back here Stoll." Travis looked over his shoulder. "Somebody's over-reacting." He yelled, he turned back around and banged face-first in to a wall.

I grinned and thanked Demeter. Travis cursed and tried to get up. Before he could run away again, I grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him back.

Big mistake. Travis fell on top of me, knocking the breath out of me. "Ow," I groaned.

"Travis get off me." I shouted. Travis chuckled. "Katie, you are in no position to give orders."

"Get off," I screamed. Travis gave me a lazy smile, propping himself up onto his elbows.

"Katie," he said, tilting his head to the side. "What would you do if..."

He paused, and frowned as if thinking hard, "If I said…no."

I tried to squirm out from under him. Travis rolled his eyes,

"God Gardner, I would've thought you'd realised by now that, that's not going to work."

I gave a resigned sigh. "What do I have to do to get you off?"

Travis gave me a crooked grin. "Not much, just a few conditions,"

I groaned, what had I gotten myself into. "Firstly, you have to stop hurting me."

I gave him a stubborn look. "Not happening." He raised an eyebrow. "You like hurting me?"

I snorted. "Please, you make me sound morbid." Travis leaned in closer.

"Fine, have it your way." "But you always prank me."

I whined. "So…" shrugged Travis. "LOUUUUU" I screamed.

Travis glared at me, and covered my mouth with his hand. "God, shut up." He hissed.

Lou Ellen came running into the room, eyes wide. "What happened? Is it a monster?" I stared pointedly at Travis.

Lou Ellen let out a weary sigh. "Travis, get off her."

"Not until she swears on the River Styx that she will stop hurting me." said Travis, removing his hand.

"Oh, is Travis getting beat up by a girl." Teased Connor.

Travis glowered at his brother. "Only if he swears to stop pranking me." I said. Lou Ellen lifted her hand up threateningly.

"Don't make me do something I'll regret." She warned. "Like turning them into animals?" asked Connor.

Lou Ellen shrugged. "I guess I could." Travis grumbled and reluctantly got off me. He gave Lou Ellen a glare.

"I could have used this opportunity as black-mail." He said. "You owe me."

Lou Ellen rolled her eyes. "Sure, whatever." I guess she was used to this kind of thing.

"This isn't over Stoll." I hissed. Travis chuckled, which only infuriated me even more.

A couple of hours before dinner Lou Ellen announced that she had to leave.

After pleading, black-mailing, and threatening Lou Ellen to stay over she left.

And I was unfortunately stuck with the Stolls. Again. Life sucked. Travis picked up the phone.

"So what should I get?" I frowned. "What?"

Travis let out a deep breath. "Pizza." I shook my head sternly. "We are not having takeaways again."

"Then what are we going to eat?" asked Connor. I smiled. "Dinner."

"Real specific Gardner." Muttered Travis. I glared at him. "Let me finish. _I'm _going to make dinner."

Travis made a face. "Uh. No I think pizza's good." I nodded.

"Okay, then pizza's good." Travis picked up the phone again. "Put that down." I ordered.

"Katie," said Travis slowly. "This is a phone.

Do you know what phones are used for?" He paused. "For calling. Now I will use the _phone _to order some pizza. Okay?"

I gave him a menacing glare. "Travis. Stop. I was talking about _healthy, homemade _pizza."

Travis grimaced. "No, thanks. "Well you're not ordering pizza." I said in a tone that made it clear this conversation was over.

Travis and Connor pouted. I ignored them and headed into the kitchen. "Guys," I shouted. And of course as usual they ignored me.

"Travis and Connor, get in here right now." The Stolls moped into the kitchen. "What?" asked Travis.

I'll need one of you to tell me where all the ingredients are kept." I said, folding my arms across over my chest.

"Preferably _not _Travis." Connor gave me a terrified look. "Don't worry," I said. "I won't hurt you, just as long as you don't annoy me."

"I need to…um...do…do…my…uh…homework." Saying this Connor shot out of the kitchen. I exhaled noisily.

Travis stared at me, a bored expression on his face. I turned my back to him. "Could you get out the flour, cheese, salt, pepper, capsicum…"

"Woah, slow down." Said Travis. I nodded. "Okay, first I need some flour."


	11. 11 Dinner disaster

**THANKS SO MUCH GUYS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORTIVE REVIEWS, AND ALSO FOR FAVOURITING AND FOLLOWING. ENJOY THE CHAPTER :D**

**Morning and Eve-thank you soooo so much, for ALL your supportive reviews, and comments :)**

**mx-Thank youuu, so sorry I haven't updated my other stories in ages, I'll try update soon :D**

**Daughter of Hades and Athena-Thanks, hope you enjoy the chapter, thanks again!**

**AnnabethChase712-Thank you :) **

**Lindsey7618-Thanks for ALL of you wonderful and supportive comments and reviews :D**

**qazwsx-thanks so much, I'll try update the next chapter soon!**

**Id65-Thanks for all your reviews, and awesome comments :)**

**Funnytributes-So sorry I haven't updated my other stories in aages, I'll try update soon! Thanks for your reviews :)**

**Stoll Your Gift-Loved your idea, also thanks for your reviews!**

**Bookluver110201**

**Daughter of the Hunt and Death**

**GallagherLiz**

* * *

After all the ingredients had been set out, I started to cut the vegetables.

Travis stood nearby; watching with wide eyes as I swiftly chopped the vegetables.

I stopped and looked at him. Travis gulped and backed away from me, keeping an eye on the knife I was holding.

I bit back a smile. "Travis, I'm not going to hurt you." Travis nodded, clearly not believing me.

Could you grab that knife and start cutting some of the mushrooms?" I said. Travis nodded again, grabbing a capsicum.

"Travis that's a capsicum." I pointed out. "Right," he said, swapping it for a mushroom.

"Uh, Katie, how do I cut this?" I rolled my eyes. I grabbed a mushroom, and slowly sliced it.

Travis nodded again. After grating the cheese I moved on to cutting the onions.

Within seconds tears streamed down my cheeks, blurring my vision and making my eyes sting. "Uh, Katie?" asked Travis, concerned. "Are you okay?"

I sniffed. "Yeah, it's these damn onions." Travis grinned. "Let me." "Travis..." I started to protest.

But Travis pushed me out of the way and started to cut the onions.

I had to admit he was pretty good. "See, it's simple." He said. "I mean no offence or anything but I think you might be a little weak."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Well, you clearly couldn't cut these onions, while _I _on the other hand am pretty good, you have to admit that Gardner."

I glared at him. After cutting a few onions Travis started to sniff loudly.

"What's wrong Travis? Looks like the onions are getting to you." Travis shook his head. "Yeah right, I'm fine." He said, forcing a smile.

I grinned. Soon Travis started blinking his eyes rapidly. "Travis," I gasped. "Don't tell me you're weak." Travis smirked. "I already told you, I'm fine."

After another slice Travis threw his knife onto the chopping board, and pressed the heels of his hands onto his eyes and wailed in pain.

"Oh my god, it stings." He howled. I burst out laughing. "Not so tough now are you?" I said in between laughter.

"Oh, shut up." Yelled Travis. "Dammit it stiiings." Still laughing, I led him over to the sink.

"Wash, your eyes." I said. Travis reached blindly for the tap, and frantically splashed water into his eyes.

He dragged his hands down his face and groaned. I am never cutting onions again.

I grinned. "Now I just need to roll out the dough. His face brightened. "That I can do." I cut him off. "That's okay Travis, I'll do that."

Travis pouted. "You don't trust me." "No," I said, which was a complete lie.

He raised an eyebrow. "Trust me, I can handle this." He said. He turned around, knocking a bowl of grated cheese onto the floor.

I gasped and bent down to pick up the mess. "Travis," I moaned.

Travis winced. "Sorry, I'll pick it up." "Travis…" I began. He turned around, sending a large bowl of flour flying through the air. And landing on my head.

I spat flour out of my mouth and glared at Travis, who was rolling around on the floor laughing. I grabbed a fistful of the flour and threw it at him.

Travis gasped. "What the hell Gardner?" I gave him a triumphant grin. "Now we're even." Travis glared at me. Then grabbing the small sack of flour he cut it open and aimed it towards me.

"No we're not." I screamed and ran out of the kitchen. Travis followed. I needed to find a room with a lock in it. "You can't outrun me Katie." I heard Travis yell behind me.

The bathroom. I raced upstairs into the bedroom, past Connor who was lying on his bed watching a movie on his laptop.

I ran into the bathroom and locked the bathroom door shut behind me. And just in time. I heard Travis thud against the door.

"You know I can pick locks right Gardner?" I heard Travis say from the other side of the door.

I cursed, I'd totally forgotten about that. "Travis," I pleaded.

"I'll make a deal with you. The door swung open and Travis smirked. "No thanks, this is way more fun."

"Jerk." I hissed. Travis gave a careless shrug, and slowly walked towards me. I stumbled backwards into the bathtub.

"Travis, don't." I warned. Travis gave me a cheeky grin before emptying the bag of flour onto my head.

I screamed and made a pitiful attempt to cover myself with my hands.

"Travis," I screeched. Travis gave me a smug smile. "Now we're even."

I gave him a look of disbelief. "You're impossible." Then I swiftly grabbed the showerhead, and turning it on held it over Travis' head.

Travis froze, staring at me open mouthed. He made a move towards me, but froze again as a familiar voice yelled. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

Travis turned around to face his mother, who had an outraged look on her face.

"Katie, come here darling." She said motioning towards me. I frowned, but did as I was told.

"Travis, and Connor," she hissed "I've had it up to here with all these pranks, and just because I tolerate them doesn't mean poor Katie should have to."

Travis stared at Mrs Stoll in utter shock. "I didn't even do anything…" Connor began to protest.

Mrs Stoll gave him an icy look, silencing him. She wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "I want this mess cleaned up."

The Stolls stayed as still as statues, trying to process what was happening.

"NOW." Travis and Connor snapped to attention, and half walked-half ran out of the room.

"Now," said Mrs Stoll. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"So what happened?" asked Mrs Stoll, after I was clean."

I stole a glance at Travis, who gave me a warning glare. I bit my lip and looked down at my lap trying not to laugh.

"Katie?" asked Mrs Stoll worriedly. "I…I can't tell you." Mrs Stoll turned to glare at Travis and Connor.

"Don't worry, say whatever you want dear, these two will do you no harm."

Travis rolled his eyes and sighed. "I know this is probably a waste of time, but don't believe what she says."

Mrs Stoll gave Travis a withering glare. Travis looked down, and sighed, muttering something under her breath.

I shook my head. "You have no idea how bad it's been these last few days.

"Oh come on," groaned Travis. I ignored him. "They have pranked me so many times, I've lost count." I paused for effect. "And don't even get me started on the pranks."

I buried my face in my hands. Mrs Stoll rubbed my back soothingly. "That's it, you two are grounded." She shouted.

"Have you two got no shame. "For what?" grumbled Travis? Mrs Stoll turned to glare at him.

"And since you feel the need to comment on every single thing you have just lost your privileges."

Travis stared at his mother incredulously, before directing his glare at me.

I smirked at him, and raised an eyebrow. Travis' shoulders slumped in defeat. "Fine."

**I HAVE TO ADMIT NOT MY BEST CHAPTER, WROTE IT IN A BIT OF A RUSH, I'LL UPDATE MY NEXT CHAPTER SOON, UNTIL THEN, HAPPY READING EVERYONE!**


End file.
